In drilling or reworking oil wells, many varieties of downhole tools are used. For example, but not by way of limitation, it is often desirable to seal tubing or other pipe in the casing of the well by pumping cement or other slurry down the tubing, and forcing the slurry around the annulus of the tubing or out into a formation. It then becomes necessary to seal the tubing with respect to the well casing and to prevent the fluid pressure of the slurry from lifting the tubing out of the well, or for otherwise isolating specific zones in a well. Downhole tools referred to as packers, bridge plugs and frac plugs are designed for these general purposes, and are well known in the art of producing oil and gas.
Both packers and bridge plugs are used to isolate the portion of the well below the packer or bridge plug from the portion of the well thereabove. Accordingly, packers and bridge plugs may experience a high differential pressure, and must be capable of withstanding the pressure so that the packer or bridge plug seals the well, and does not move in the well after being set.
Packers and bridge plugs used with a downhole tool both make use of metallic or non-metallic slip assemblies, or slips, that are initially retained in close proximity to a mandrel. These packers and bridge plugs are forced outwardly away from the mandrel upon the downhole tool being set to engage a casing previously installed within an open wellbore. Upon positioning the downhole tool at the desired depth or position, a mechanical or hydraulic setting tool is used to exert force, or load, upon the downhole tool. This loading forces the slips to expand radially outward against the inside of the casing to anchor the packer, or bridge plug, so that the downhole tool will not move relative to the casing.
Alternative means of setting downhole tools, other than mechanical or hydraulic setting tools, are of interest to the oil and gas industry. This is especially true if such alternative means can help reduce cost and/or reduce the chance of failure in the setting process.